In recent years, thin, lightweight, and low-power-consumption display devices, such as liquid crystal display devices, have been actively used. These display devices have been mounted prominently in mobile phones, smartphones, or laptop personal computers. Further, it is expected that in the future, there will be rapid advancements in the development and spread of electronic paper, which is a thinner display device. Under such circumstances, the current common issue is to reduce amounts of electric power that are consumed by various display devices.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a method for driving a display device. This method achieves low power consumption by setting up a non-scan period that is longer a scan period during which the screen is scanned once, i.e., a pause period during which all of the scan signal lines are in a non-scan state.